


Hands All Over

by Rollinginthesheep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinginthesheep/pseuds/Rollinginthesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Put your hands all over me</i>
  <br/><i>Please talk to me, talk to me</i>
  <br/><i>Tell me everything is gonna be alright’</i>
  <br/><b>Hands All Over - Maroon 5</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands All Over

Photographs can be deceiving yet claim a thousand words with each frozen moment caught on film. Whether it was the meticulously posed photos of the photo shoots that I so frequently partook in or the split second capture of the candids that were snapped in daily life. When you become so famous that it seemed the whole world was watching you, these photos words said far more than really any sound bite could. 

Many of the boy’s fans claimed they saw the truth hidden in each pixel of a candid. They seemingly discovered or proved a ridiculous conspiracy cooked up by a delirious girl whom ‘shipped’ one of the boys with another or the fans that so often defended any of the women spotted within ten feet of said boys for similar reasons of the former. I knew how it was to be one of those girls getting scrutinised in these photographs by those thousands of girls online. 

However the photographs captured of me around the five boys of One Direction had never quite touched on what was my reality. I honestly spent some free time scouring fansites and blogs waiting for someone to stumble upon the truth. Yet none of those fans with their little detective hats and poised fingers on keyboards had no idea in reality what happened between me and those boys. If they did? Well that would be a whole other can of worms we could only hope would never be opened. 

To the world I was merely the girl who had been dating Harry since we met on the set of filming the music video for their hit song ‘Rock Me’. Which I suppose was true. However the many layers that hid behind this innocently perfect façade of a cute couple the world saw would never be truly revealed. Why? Because the world would never understand the truth. 

Especially when it involved Liam Payne, Harry’s close friend and band mate. 

I remember the first time I’d met him. It was the same day I’d crossed paths with Harry and the other members of the group. It had been an unseasonably warm summer day and we were filming the scene where the boys first enter the clip, striding down the beach toward me and the fellow extras. In the video my character was the girl who leads the boys into a whole bunch of crazy shenanigans. Honestly it had been some of the funniest couple of days in my career. We had a lot of fun filming the video. 

My character kisses Harry in the video, but the real chemistry had exploded between Liam and me, from the first moments I’d met him. 

Before the video shoot I’d been a fan of the boys like so many other girls. Not as open about this fact as younger fans were, but I couldn’t help but swoon at them. They were an attractive bunch of lads. My friends often joked that I was a female version of Louis Tomlinson because of my apparent ‘sass’. So I was more than curious to interact with the guy, see if we could match wits. 

Liam was the one however, that had satisfied my desires to be challenged. Far from the reserved lad I’d expected beforehand. And I couldn’t help but want more after that first interaction. He had a glint in his chocolate eyes that ignited a spark in me, one that I had never even felt before. It was dangerous and exciting, the way his eyes would linger on mine for a little too long whenever we were filming scenes and his hands brushing against the sides of my body as we walked, a casual action that had me jittering for more. 

However Liam was in a relationship with his long term girlfriend who was far more popular and well-liked by the fans than I had been with Harry’s at first. In fact I hadn’t even intended to date Harry at first. Sure he was incredibly attractive and had a wonderful sense of humour and was tall enough to tower me even when I wore the highest of heels. But we lacked the connection, the jolt I’d felt run through my body like I’d felt when Liam and I had first shook hands in an attempt of a professional greeting. 

Harry was nothing but persistent though and by the time we finished filming he successfully had my phone number and my cautious interest. I found myself enamoured with his confidence and the dimples that resided on his cheeks as he grinned at me. To top it off, Liam’s eyes never left mine throughout the whole interaction between me and his band mate. 

The real drama however? That began a few weeks later. All you knew beforehand? Well, all that holds no candle to the events of the present. Fabricated conspiracies had nothing on this one…

—

My hands brushed down my cheeks, blending my foundation into the sides of my face and trying to avoid my hairline. My brunette locks were styled into some fiddly updo done by the ever fabulous Lou Teasdale. At this point I found myself merely letting her go nuts on my hair. I was a model, I didn’t tend to have to make decisions when it came to my own looks very often. 

“You look great Clara.” Lou murmured from her vantage point beside me. She was nursing her daughter Lux and watching me do my makeup. Tonight I was going to the boys concert. At the moment the five of them were in an interview, so Lou decided she’d pretty me up whilst we waited around for them to return. I was dressed fairly casually but Lou wanted to fiddle with girl’s hair for once so she’d gone a little crazy. My usual waves were pulled up above my head into a rather pretty bun. 

“Thanks Lou, credits all yours.” I replied with a smile and the woman rolled her eyes at my response. 

“Sure, sure.” She grins at me as Lux begins to gurgle. “I better go put this one down for a nap. You alright waiting for the others here?” She asks, gazing at me. I nod at her quickly. 

“I’ll be fine night, night Lux!” I cooed at the small girl who merely gave me a toothy grin in response as the pair exited the room. The door shut behind them and I sighed softly and glanced back toward the mirror, resuming the finishing touches on my makeup, humming a tune to myself. 

My hazel eyes regarded my reflection with a final examination before deciding my foundation was blended. I was really particular with my makeup and style as both due to my job as a model and the amount of times the fans jumped out of nowhere to take photos of me. I didn’t want to get caught off-guard as I’d regret it for the next few months. 

The door opened, a creak sounding the otherwise silent room. I turned my eyes on the mirror to see who was entering the room. I found my curious gaze meeting the brown eyes of Liam who regarded me with a hooded expression. I didn’t greet him, merely watching him as he shut the door quietly behind him and approached me. His hands found my hips, sliding down to the insides of my thighs. Despite the fact I was wearing a knee length skirt I could still feel the heat through the material he clenched with strong hands. His eyes never left mine, as he dipped his head down to the crook of my neck. 

“I want you so badly right now.” He murmurs in a tone that came out rougher, croaky will ill-concealed lust. I leant my head back until I was resting myself on his shoulder, the arch of my neck exposed. He took full advantage of this new position, his lips descending on my bare skin. I moaned at the warmth of his lips on me and I felt my knees wobbling in pleasure. I could barely stay upright, feeling my weight lean into Liam’s form. He took it easily, hands running up my body and intertwining them with mine. His mouth leaves my skin and I feel momentarily colder. “Do you want me too?” He asks and I nod. “Tell me how much you want me.” He commands, pressing his point across by running his thumb over my wrist. My sensitive skin tingled and it took all my self-control not to scream out in pleasure at this simple touch. Liam knew all my weak spots, he knew how to manipulate me like a puppet and I couldn’t even bring myself to care about this fact. 

“I always want you Liam, take me now.” I reply, and he growls spinning me around to face him, pressing me into the bench, lips descending on mine with a bruising roughness I’d come to yearn since the first time I’d tasted them. He grabbed my cheek with one of his large hands, the other pulling at the waistband of my skirt. His nails dug into my skin and I found myself gasping into his mouth. He used this reaction to slip his tongue in. 

I found myself grabbing at his belt. I knew we didn’t have long until someone came in, whether it be Lou returning from setting Lux down for her nap or the other guys. We had no time for foreplay. No in this moment I just needed him buried deep in me once more. 

Liam must have struggled with my complicated zipped skirt so he huffed, pulling back from my lips, and merely yanking aside my underwear, his rough hands rubbing at the sensitive nub. I moaned as I continued fumbling with his belt. I nearly screeched in celebration when the buckle finally pulled apart. Liam continued to rub at my clitoris. I pulled his pants down his hips and palmed him through the material of his briefs. It was his turn to moan in pleasure. He let out a husky groan and paused in his ministrations on me to busy himself with pulling down his briefs and freeing his erect member. He pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his slipping trousers and grabbed a condom, tearing it with his lips. 

“I’ll do it.” I grin, taking the object from him and proceeding to roll the condom up his member. He let out a noise at the friction of my touch and as soon as I had put it on, he slipped his hands on my behind and lifted me onto him. He gave me no time to adjust and it wasn’t quite necessary as I was dripping in desire from the mere idea of this moment. I clawed at his back, probably leaving marks as I ran my hands down his defined muscles. He pushed in and out, and I slammed into the bench every time he pulled out. 

Guilt was far from my mind. Harry had cheated on me several times. It wasn’t as though we were deeply in love or some Disney bullshit. I didn’t run around with anyone else, Liam was the exception to every rule. I was young and having fun. Harry and I knew being together was great both for our careers and the fact we could bang when we wanted to. But Harry was a dim light in comparison to the explosion that was Liam and I. 

Harry would never compare to the high I felt from Liam filling me up. 

“You’re so tight.” He grunts, pushing deeper again and hitting my g-spot. I gasped and he smirked. “Harry doesn’t make you feel like this does he?” He asks mockingly and my eyes roll backward into my head. Liam’s possessive side turned me on so much, his need to dominate both in conversation, acting as a fatherly figure to the other lads and especially when we w ere intertwined like we currently were. _“DOES HE?”_ He pressed and I shook my head. 

“No!” I exclaim and he rewards me with a searing kiss. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” He coos and I nod. 

“Yours, all yours.” I mumble, my voice becoming a squeak as I could feel myself close to orgasm. Liam seemed to be close too, because as soon as I affirmed his claims of possessive he grunted, releasing himself inside of me. He continued to thrust though, sloppy movements edging me closer to my own release. It comes moments later and I fall into Liam once more, panting heavily. He pulls out and tosses the condom into the trash bin under the bench, before giving me a softer peck on the lips. 

“I love you, you know that right?” He murmurs and I nod. “One day we won’t have to hide this.” He speaks softly and I don’t respond. Because I know that it is nothing but a lie. Even if Harry and I broke up, or Liam and Danielle did, we would never be able to be together. Not in the public eye. And as much as I wished I could leave him behind, I was addicted to Liam. And it was a poison that would spell my own death, both emotionally and professionally. 

_You do the crime, you do the time, I suppose._


End file.
